


Cavity Search

by Kongzilla99



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongzilla99/pseuds/Kongzilla99
Summary: Marge gives Manjula a cavity search.
Kudos: 2





	Cavity Search

“Sorry Manjula.” Marge says. “But I need to make sure you don’t have any contraband hidden on your person, so I’ll have to perform a cavity search on you.” Manjula looks at Marge in utter shock “W-What!?” “I refuse to allow that!” Marge gets an irritated look on her face “Manjula, If you’re going to be difficult...” suddenly Marge bends Manjula over the table, pulls down her panties & pushers her lube-covered index finger up inside Manjula’s rectum “NOOOOO!!!”


End file.
